Sheera
Sheera 'History:' Sheera is Born God, born to Phaelep, the God of Ambition, and Shahmihnae, the Goddess of Fire. She is a most unseemly Goddess who takes after the less desirable traits of both her parents. Like her mother, Sheera cannot be tied down by any one lover and like her father, Sheera is a predator by nature. She more preys on her partners, then simply seducing them, manipulating and even harming them. Her incestuous relationship with her two half-brothers is by far one of her least offensive sexual trysts, for Sheera is the patron Goddess of all things unsavory and downright depraved when it comes to sex. 'Relationships:' Sheera has little regard for anyone beyond how they can be of benefit to her and her pleasure. She is involved in relationships with her two-half brothers, but they are hardly her only relationships. She often accompanies her father Phaelep to help seal his unsavory dealings by offering her services. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Sheera may appear in many different forms to many different people. Always she chooses the form that is the irresistible and seductive to the viewer. Most often artist depict her as scantily clad or nude bronze skinned beauty, though she can take any form, man or woman, adult or child. She is closely associated with snakes and more particularly with the Green Anaconda. 'The Church of Sheera': Sheera is not a Goddess who is worshiped at flashy temples in the streets of a city. Rather, her shrines and temples are usually found in the dregs and underbellies of cities, a careful secret of her depraved worshipers. When such locations are discovered, they are most often shut down by government officials and the adherents arrested. Until such a time, these temples are home to all manner of vile practices like sex trafficking, child molestation, rape, etc. Her followers are often rogues, bards, and barbarians. 'Religious Traits': 'Dark Yearnings: ' You have an appetite for the darker, more twisted things in life. You feed off pain and suffering and it makes you stronger, but you must keep such traits secret, hidden under the cover of darkness for none but your Goddess understand. Bonus: You gain a +4 trait bonus on Concentration checks when casting spells with the darkness, pain, or shadow descriptors. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Sheera, you gain an additional +4 trait bonus on Concentration checks when casting spells with the darkness, pain, or shadow descriptors. 'Stalking the Victim:' As a follower of Sheera, you have learned to take what you desire whether by coercion or force and you are good at making sure your victim doesn’t get away. Bouns: You gain a +2 trait bonus on combat maneuver checks to perform a dirty trick combat maneuver for the purpose of making your opponent entangled. Every 4 levels you remain devoted to Sheera, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on combat maneuver checks to perform a dirty trick combat maneuver for the purpose of making your opponent entangled.